Urumi Kanzaki
Urumi Kanzaki is a student belonging to Onizuka's homeroom class, Class 3-4. She does not attend school regularly and as a result is introduced in volume 7 of the manga and episode 16 in the anime. She is the childhood friend of both Tomoko Nomura and Miyabi Aizawa. She is the antithesis of the " dumb blond " stereotype, being a beautiful girl with naturally platinum blond hair and an IQ of over 200. Urumi has heterochromia, which is an eye condition that causes her eyes to be different colors. Her left eye is blue. Her right eye is brown. Despite her beauty and intelligence, Urumi is not very popular. Her classmates, with few exceptions, think she's a freak because of her IQ and because of her heterochromia. It also does not help that Urumi is known for " classroom terrorism ". To describe Urumi a bit, one could say she is the polar opposite of her close friend, Tomoko. Tomoko is not very bright but is a very sweet girl. On the other hand, Urumi is a bit of a sociopath. Urumi presents herself as being a kindly, cheerful and energetic girl however on the inside she feels very little. Also, whenever Urumi misbehaves and gets caught, she will start crying and saying that everyone picks on her and that everyone hates her. In reality, she is just acting in order to gain sympathy and avoid being punished. More to the point, Urumi does not usually feel anything when she does something bad. Later on, Urumi becomes more genuinely emotional and stops causing trouble. She also developes a crush on Onizuka. In regards to her intelligence, Urumi is capable of speaking 5 different languages. She speaks Japanese regularly. When she is angry she speaks French. When discussing China or anything Chinese related she has shown that she can speak Mandarin. Though never shown, it is assumed that Urumi can speak English due to the fact that her father is American and her mother has taken her to America before. The fifth language she speaks is not known. Also, Urumi is able to do college level mathematics, such as Differential Calculas. Finally, Urumi is able to create explosives using her knowledge of chemistry. Regarding her classroom terrorism, Urumi has various methods. Sometimes she will ask her teachers extremely hard questions knowing that they do not know the answer in order to humiliate them. When it is a male teacher in particular, Urumi will pretend to be older than she actually is, flirt with him and then pretend that she is into bondage, having him attack her, in order to get him arrested for trying to rape a minor. Finally, when Urumi is really mad she will make explosives and blow up parts of the school. It is suggested that Urumi is into S&M, due to the fact that she has a lot of bondage gear ( such as whips, handcuffs, etc ). When Urumi first appears in the story, she is found alone in her mother's apartment by Miyabi. Miyabi convinces her to return to school in order to get Onizuka fired. Almost immediately, Urumi begins her new mission. She waits in a large water fountain, watching Onizuka who was recently on TV. Onizuka is sitting on a park bench fantasizing about his ideal woman. Urumi appears from out of the fountain like a mermaid and is dressed in a long black dress. Onizuka immediately likes her, as she fits many of the characteristics of his ideal woman. Urumi pretends to be 19 and starts flirting with Onizuka. She convinces him to give her a ride on his motorcycle. Onizuka thinks they are going to a hotel. Urumi reveals that she needs to go to the laundromat and get her dress washed. Once in the laundromat, Urumi changes into some of Onizuka's clothes while her dress is in the wash. She then asks Onizuka to try on some of her clothes ( her bra and her panties ). Once changed into her clothes, Urumi gives Onizuka her whip and asks him to attack her. He is reluctant to at first but does it after she insists. Urumi then procedes to scream for help, claiming that Onizuka is a pervert and getting Onizuka arrested. The next day, while Onizuka is grumbling to his students that he had to spend a night in jail because of the girl he met last night, Urumi appears and reveals that she is one of his students. Onizuka prepares to hit her for what she did but then Vice Principal Uchiyamada appears and tells him that Urumi is the school's star pupil and that Onizuka will be fired if he lays a hand on Urumi. Urumi then spends the day terrorizing her teachers. Later that day, Kikuchi confronts Urumi, telling her that he does'nt care why she came back but he would like her to leave Onizuka alone. Urumi responds by asking Kikuchi why he has switched sides ( as he used to drive out teachers himself ) and then saying that she is going to treat Onizuka extra special. The following day, Onizuka spends time observing Urumi and trying to figure out why she is behaving like this. Later on, he consults Murai and Kikuchi about her. Their explaination is that she has always acted like this though they think it stems from a trauma she suffered. Onizuka misinterprets the word trauma as to-ra-u-ma ( which is a part tiger/part horse creature ) and sets off to save Urumi. He follows her when she leaves school. She is aware that he is following her and allows him to up to a certain point, later popping up behind him and asking him why he is following her. He tells her that he is here to save her from the to-ra-u-ma. She laughs and tells him that she thinks he means trauma. Urumi then asks Onizuka to take her out to dinner at a ramen stand. While they're eating, Urumi is very friendly with Onizuka. She then asks him if he would ever abandon her. He assures her that he would never abandon her. She then asks if she can test that and causes all sorts of mischief which ends in the two of them being chased by yakuzas. For her final test, Urumi stands atop a tall building and tells Onizuka that she is planning on jumping and wants him to save her. He tells her to forget it and that she is too much trouble. He then starts to walk away. She watches him with a sad expression on her face and says that she knew that he would abandon her. Onizuka quickly turns around and runs to the top of the building. Once he reaches her, Urumi explains that she is extremely lonely and on nights such as the current one she wishes she could commit suicide. Onizuka tries to cheer her up but while approaching her accidently knocks her over. He jumps down after her. when he finds her it appears she is dead. He tries to cover it up by burying her in a forset. Of course, she is alive and soon after being buried rises out of her grave and asks Onizuka to stop trying to kill her. Onizuka takes her to a Korean restaurant and begs her not to tell the police about him almost killing her. Urumi agrees on the condition that Onizuka becomes her " magical genie of the lamp " and grant all her wishes. The next day, Onizuka is seen following all of Urumi's commands, much to his annoyance. Urumi then has Onizuka take her and her whole class out to lunch at an expensive restaurant. When the food isn't to her liking, she makes him take her and her class to a better restaurant. On their way to a new restaurant, Onizuka gets hit by a car. The car happens to belong to Tomoko's agent. Tomoko and her agent help Onizuka up and her agent offers to pay for their meal. Urumi is excited when she sees Tomoko. They start playing together. Onizuka observes how the two girls play. Urumi pretends to be the master and Tomoko pretends to be a dog. Onizuka asks why Tomoko likes Urumi so much. Kikuchi explains that the two get along so well due to their opposite personalities. He also notes that Urumi and Tomoko are not exactly friends, stating that Urumi thinks of Tomoko as her pet and Tomoko thinks of Urumi as her master. The group continues on their tour of Tokyo, having Tomoko accompany them. In a park, the group encounters Ms. Fujimori, Urumi and Tomoko's 1st Grade teacher. Tomoko happily greets her. Urumi greets her, seeming glad to see her, but then throws a small explosive at her. She asks Onizuka to continue being her genie but Onizuka slaps her in the face and tells her that this is not a game. Urumi storms off feeling betrayed by Onizuka. She then causes a giant explosion back at the school. While this is going on, Ms. Fujimori explains to Onizuka what happened between her and Urumi. Apparently, the two were very close. When Urumi was in first grade, she did'nt do well in school. Ms. Fujimori, knowing what a bright girl Urumi is, offers to tutor Urumi in college level work. Each afternoon, Urumi would go to Ms. Fujimori's apartment and study with her. She began thinking of Ms. Fujimori as a second mother. Seeing as they had become so close, Urumi decides to tell her a secret. She reveals to Ms. Fujimori that she is a test tube child, born of her mother's egg and the sperm of an American scientific genius. She also reveals to Ms. Fujimori that she is lonely because her mother is always busy at work and because everyone thinks she is a freak except for Tomoko. At first, Ms. Fujimori keeps her secret. However, after having become exhausted due to Urumi's need for attention and need to learn advanced subjects, Ms. Fujimori betrays her. Urumi corrects her during a lesson and Ms. Fujimori starts shouting at her and blurts out Urumi's secret. Urumi leaves the room crying. The next day, Urumi blows up the elementary school. Onizuka then takes it upon himself to put a stop to Urumi. After a special lesson, a lesson involving riding a motorcycle off an unfinished bridge and almost dying, Urumi decides to join Onizuka's side and betray Miyabi. Soon after, Miyabi confronts her, asking her why she is being so nice to Onizuka. Urumi simply explains that if Miyabi wants to get rid of Onizuka she should do it herself. This causes the two to start feuding. Later, Urumi finds out that Miyabi was behind a plot to get Onizuka fired by framing him for squandering the money for the school's trip to Okinawa. She comes to Miyabi's home and confronts her. Urumi asks Miyabi why she is being so rebellious when she lives in a nice, suburban, Upper middle class neighborhood with such caring parents. Miyabi responds that Urumi knows nothing about her. Urumi warns her former friend not to piss her off and then leaves. After Miyabi continues her plan, Urumi hires an S&M group to torture Miyabi and her friends, Saeko and Chiaki. Fortunately, Onizuka saves the group of girls before any damage is done, much to Urumi's annoyance. In the end, Onizuka manages to reacquire the money and the trip to Okinawa does happen. On the trip, Urumi is made to room with a trio of Gundam Otaku. The 3 boys treat Urumi like a queen because she resembles one of their favorite Gundam characters. Urumi is unable to understand them, as she doesn't watch anime because her mother always has her studying. Once having returned from the trip, Miyabi confronts her class. Her hair is dyed blue. When Urumi sees her the two almost instantly start fighting. Miyabi complains about how everyone has betrayed her. Urumi responds that if she is lonely then she should try to open up to others instead of trying to push them away. Miyabi threatens to tell everyone Urumi's secret. Urumi remains quiet but watches Miyabi with intense anger. Miyabi then reveals that she has brought back Mayu Wakui, a student who can be considered the male equivalent to Urumi. Once Mayu starts making his mischief, Urumi warns Onizuka that Mayu will use his greatest weakness against him. When Onizuka asks her what his weakness is, she responds that his weakness is girls. Onizuka ignores her warning but ends up going to face off against Mayu in a night club because Mayu's girlfriend, Ageha, said that Mayu abuses her. Of course, the showdown in the night club is actually a trap and when Onizuka shows up he has to not only face Mayu, but also Mayu's whole motorcycle gang. While this is going on, Urumi saves Ms. Fuyutsuki, Yoshikawa, Kikuchi and Murai ( who had been locked in a storage room in the back of the club by Ageha and her friends ). After Onizuka manages to defeat Mayu and convince him to cease his classroom terrorism, Miyabi appears for a brief moment but then runs away after Mayu tells her that he won't be helping her anymore. Urumi is next seen at home being tutored. The only trouble being that she is so smart that she teaches her tutor more than he teaches her. She sits in her room thinking that she is bored and wishes that she could see Onizuka again. Urumi sneaks out of her apartment and happens upon Onizuka while she is being chased by her tutor. After having kicked her tutor off a bridge, Urumi convinces Onizuka to run away with her. They travel far, exploring Japan. Urumi tells Onizuka that she wants to elope with him. Onizuka contemplates this. The two of them end their day long journey in a carnival, where Onizuka almost kisses Urumi. In the end things don't work out the way Urumi wants them to. However, she decides that just spending the day with him is good enough. Urumi and Onizuka meet up with Tomoko and Miyabi while walking through the carnival. Almost instantly, Urumi and Miyabi start acting catty towards each other. Urumi starts insulting Miyabi, stating that she may think that she is making her own way in the world by running away from home but she is just running away from her problems. Miyabi responds by asking Urumi what she is doing with Onizuka, hinting that Urumi is Onizuka's prostitute. Urumi then becomes so angry that she shouts at Miyabi that Miyabi is just acting out because she wants attention. This truly hurts Miyabi's feelings and causes her to run away. Urumi returns home late at night, wondering what to tell her mother. When she comes home, her mother is waiting for her. She is very angry at Urumi for spending the day with Onizuka ( who she feels is beneath her daughter ) and tells her that she is going to remove Urumi from Holy Forest Academy. Urumi insists that she is happy where she is and that she will do anything to stay in Holy Forest. Her mother tells her that her decision is final and that she doesn't have time for her at the moment ( as she is working on her stock broking ). Urumi then asks her mother why she gave birth to her if she never has time for her. Her mother responds that she gave birth to Urumi so Urumi could go to a good college, get rich and take care of her when she is old and for no other reasons. she then sends Urumi to bed. The next day, Urumi goes to school ( in defiance of her mother ) in a cheerful mood. She is greeted warmly by Onizuka and her classmates. However, when Urumi enters the building she sees that the wall is covered in writing which reads " Urumi is a test tube freak who was born from the sperm of a genius ! ". The kids who are just standing around start laughing and saying that they knew that there is no way Urumi could nnaturally be smarter than them. They also start making fun of her eyes, saying that her eyes are mismatched and that they used to call her " cyclops " because only one of her eyes was the correct color. Urumi storms off in search of Miyabi, knowing that only she would do that. Upon encountering Miyabi, Urumi tells her that she realizes now that Miyabi was never truly her friend and that Miyabi had only been nice to her because she pitied her. Onizuka walks in on them and Urumi gives her beloved teacher a tearful farewell. Urumi spray paints on the wall a web address which claims to have pictures of Miyabi in the bathroom. She then runs away. Remembering something her mother used to tell her when she was a little girl ( her mother would tell her that whenever she is feeling sad she can imagine snow falling and covering her up until she is ready to face the outside world again ), Urumi heads towards an indoor skying park with the intention of burying herself in the snow and freezing to death. Onizuka and Yoshikawa chase after her while Kikuchi and Mayu try to hack the website and stop the pictures of Miyabi from being spread all across Japan. Meanwhile, Miyabi overdoses on sleeping pills in an attempt to kill herself and gets saved by Fujiyoshi. Though they have to fight off Vice Principal Uchiyamada to get to her, Onizuka and Yoshikawa successfully save Urumi from her frozen fate. Urumi, after waking up, sees Onizuka lying next to her and realizes that he saved her. As a thank you to Onizuka, she placed his hands on her breasts, knowing that when Onizuka wakes up he will get embarrassed. The next few days, Urumi does not come to school. She spends these few days reconciling with her mother. From this point on, Urumi does not do anymore classroom terrorism. She also becomes a bit of a yandere towards Onizuka. At the end of the manga, Urumi is seen celebrating Onizuka's return at the school festival. Students Genii